


Baby, I love you

by ToxiiCWolves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Betrayal, Dale - Freeform, Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Happy, Hiding, King - Freeform, Legolas - Freeform, Lies, Love, Love at First Sight, Mirkwood, Pain, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Thranduil - Freeform, True Love, angry, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxiiCWolves/pseuds/ToxiiCWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother, Alexis, and I were invited to Mirkwood to discuss about an alliance with the dwarves. What I didn't know is our visit will contain more then just discussions about the dwarves. So much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come What May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515275) by [SkyeOakenshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeOakenshield/pseuds/SkyeOakenshield). 



> I know I use Alyssa and Alexis a lot. My best friend is Alexis and she is my only friend that's listens to my obsession about Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. And well I like to use my name. I tried writing in you but it was difficult. Hope you guys enjoy.

I still remember. No matter how hard I try, I still remember. All the blood. The sound of weapons clashing. The cries. The cries of children calling for their parents. The sound of throats being slit. Everything. No matter how hard I try, I still remember.  
I'm in my sister's room braiding her hair. Her hair kept getting tangled around my fingers. I yanked my hand away and pulled some hair.  
"Ow! Sister! That hurts!" my sister says as I finish braiding her hair. My sister's name was Alexis. We were twins but completely opposite. She has blonde hair I have black hair. She has light brown eyes I have dark blue eyes. It was safe to say we were fraternal twins. It was a good thing too because she was too happy for my taste. I pull her hair.  
"Does everything have to be perfect for you?!" Alexis yells in pain as I tightly wrap her braid into a bun.  
"Yes... Now stop squirming I'm almost done." I say pinning the bun in place.  
"Ugh! Alyssa it doesn't have to be PERFECT!!!" Alexis snaps.  
"There... Perfect..." I say as I emphasize perfect.  
"Little sister... Once you reach my age, perfect is nothing... Perfect is spending a day in peace. Perfect is not hair or fighting style. You will one day realize that." Alexis preached. I thought about that for a moment. She is older by a few minutes. So I don't care.  
"I don't care Alexis. And for the record you're older by a few minutes. Just be happy that your hair looks nice." I say as I fix my hair. That's when a knock came. Knock.  
"Are you two done yet? We have to arrive at Mirkwood before the sun sets." Our mother said from the other side of the door. Alexis quickly ran to open it.  
"Yes mother. We know. We are about done." She says. Mother gave her a light nod and walked away,"If everything you do has to be perfect then why aren't you hurrying up!"  
"I am. Its just this curl won't stay in place." My curl kept popping out making it very noticeable from behind and in front. I tucked it behind my ear and it stayed. Then it popped out again. I groaned.  
"Just leave it... No one will notice." I grunt knowing someone will. We walk out the room and find our mother talking to the guards. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Alexis was her twin. She seemed to be quite pleased.  
"Hello mother... We are ready now." I say.  
"Ah... Yes that's good to hear Alyssa. As I am too. Let us go then. It will be a long ride." She says gesturing for the guards to ready the horses. My mother followed the guards and her long blue dress moved like an ocean wave as she walked. I climbed on top of my horse and started the journey. It was indeed a long ride, Alexis and I played I spy.  
"I spy something...... Tall." She says.  
"A tree."  
"Damn it. Ok... I spy something green." she says annoyed.  
"A tree. Oh and the next one a tree."  
"How are you so good at this game?" Alexis said confused.  
"If you haven't noticed... We are surrounded by TREES!!!" I said annoyed.  
"GIRLS! Mannors. We are almost there." Mother warned. I quickly turned my head and I saw the entrace. It was placed next to a waterfall. So grand. There were two guards. One on each side of the entrance. We hopped off our horses. I accidentally stepped on my green dress. I almost lost my balance but my guards steadied me. My cheeks burned. Really Alyssa? I yelled at myself. The Mirkwood guards chuckled and guided us inside. The woodland elves lived under a very large tree. The tree's roots were used for pathways. Beautiful. I forgot why we were here. I think it was something to do with an alliance with the dwarves. We were lead onto a very large root which lead to the kings throne. There, sat the great elven king himself. King Thranduil. He has platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. They were filled with curiosity and annoyance. From just his sitting position, I can tell, he is very tall. He wasn't scrawny by no means, his grey tunic was a little tight around his chest giving him that 'wow' factor. His crown was made from Autumn themed branches, making his stern face standout. His legs were crossed, giving a 'don't waste my time' gesture. One hand rests on his thrones armrest while the other rests on his knee. I found myself staring at his eyes, they were different from what I'm used too. Everyone in my realm has brown eyes or dark blue eyes like mine. But then his eyes met mine. I gasped a little. Look away you fool! Look away! I yelled at myself. He noticed me panicking. So he gave me a little smirk and looked away. Great now He will know me as 'the girl who paniced when I looked at her' I continued to yell at myself when mother said,  
"King Thranduil! Its such an honor to be in your presence as well as your sons." I didn't even notice Prince Legolas was standing next to him. He looked like him but his face was soft, probably inherited that from his mother,"Allow me to introduce my daughters, Alexis and Alyssa." I bowed my head slightly. When King Thranduil spoke, it was so deep that it rattled my bones.  
"Thank you for arriving on such short notice... You must be very tired. I'll have my servants retrieve your belongings. My son will escort you to your chambers. It will give you time to rest up and prepare for dinner." King Thranduil said graciously.  
"Please, follow me." Prince Legolas said. We followed him to our chambers, mine was grand and very classy. Classier than mine at home! There is couch alongside the south wall. The east wall had the door to the washroom. The north wall had a very large oak wood wardrobe that stood next to my king size bed. The beding was a red color and was soft to the touch. After biding farewell to my sister, mother, and the prince I flopped onto my bed. I touched to side of my face, before I even touched my skin I felt my, out of place curl. My cheeks burn. I know the king saw it. I fell alseep. Its been nearly three hours since I took my nap. I jump out of bed and ran to the washroom, the tub was made out of porcelain. Very nice. I quickly took a bath. I had to wet my hair because of the screwed up curl. After I got out I put my hair in curls and let them dry. I was then left with the biggest decision ever... What dress to wear? As time passes, the dinner grew closer. The red one or the sliver one or the black one. Before my mind could eliminate an option my door knocked.  
"Who is it?" I ask.  
"Your chambermaid m'lady." My guards annouce.  
"Come in." I say. Maybe she can help me with my dress problem.  
"Hello." She says coming in,"I'm Lilly." Lilly has red hair and is very lean. Her green eyes show excitement.  
"Hello Lilly." I say.  
"M'lady it looks like you have quite a decision." Lilly says looking at my dresses laid out before me.  
"Yes I do. Which one do you prefer?" I ask hopefully. She studies me then she studies the dresses.  
"The red one. It complements your eyes." She finally says.  
"Thank you." I say grabbing the dress. I slip it on. The back was bare and the front was at my collarbone. It was quite simple but very elegant. The bottom part of the dress had a cut that showed my thigh with every movement. I slipped on black heels. My curls were done drying, I took out the curlers and checked to see if I had any curls misbehaving.  
"UGH! Stay in position!" I yell. The same curl was misbehaving again.  
"Here m'lady, allow me." Lilly says as she grabs my hair and spins it around. She then clips it to the side of my head covering the naughty curl.  
"Thank you!"  
"Just doing my job."  
My back was now completely exposed. Lilly fixed my makeup. Finally I was ready for dinner. I walked out of my chamber scaring Alexis because I opened the door as she walked by.  
"Perfect timing Alyssa! Perfect timing!" she yelled covering her heart. She was wearing a maroon color dress with long sleeves. The neck of the dress was very high, none of her chest or back was exposed. Like mine it was simply, but it had no cut. She let her hair down and it was straight.  
"Oh please." I say. She's such a drama queen.  
"Wow! You look stunning." Alexis says. She then did one of those flirtatious whistles.  
"So do you. Now come on... I think we're late." I say.  
"No. Ok maybe a little." when we arrived everyone was in conversation. I quickly found mother. She had on a black dress that looked like Alexis's but the neck wasn't high. Her hair was in a ponytail. I quickly walked over to her with Alexis at my heels.  
"Typically mother." Alexis whispered seeing a glass of wine in her hand. I laughed.  
"My daughters are quite something, no?" mother said to some of the elf royals. Cruel trick really. Mother has banned us from having any relationships outside of our realm. I see Prince Legolas walk over to us. He was wearing a black tunic and black pants.  
"Ah... Prince Legolas. Quite a party, no?" mother says the 'no' thing a lot when she's drunk.  
"Yes, my father does throw good ones." Prince Legolas says.  
"I thought this was just going to be dinner?" Alexis questioned.  
"Its both." Prince Legolas says.  
"Where is King Thranduil anyways?" I ask.  
"He will be here. Just late, that's all." Prince Legolas says. We start to tell stories about our past. I try to stay out of it. But Alexis keeps bringing me in.  
"So I nearly get my hair chopped off because Alyssa didn't know how to swing a sword." Alexis says laughing.  
"Yeah... Yeah.... Very funny." I say.  
"I hope you didn't start without me." said a voice that came from behind me. My bones rattled at his voice. I calmly turn around. It was indeed King Thranduil. He was wearing a light blue tunic with black pants that seemed to be a little tight, but hey it complimented his figure. He was also wearing black knee high boots. Still wearing the same crown. His eyes were on his son.  
"No father. We were just telling stories of our past." Prince Legolas says.  
"Hmm... Very well. I think I've kept everyone here waiting enough. Lets eat." King Thranduil says. Everyone takes their seats. I sat next to Alexis. When ever King Thranduil spoke my heart would get a jolt of energy that would surge through it. I didn't do much conversating, I was mostly ignored. So I decided to ease drop.  
"Father aren't you holding a ball a week from now?" Prince Legolas asks.  
"Yes I am. And I hope your family can come." King Thranduil asks mother.  
"Oh yes. It would be our honor."  
"Glad to hear it." King Thranduil says.  
"King Thranduil, do you really think it's a good idea to befriend the dwarves?" mother asked him.  
"Possibly..." King Thranduil said wearily,"What does the princess think?" I look up. His eyes were on me.  
"Who me?" I questioned. On the inside I was panicking. He just talked to me!!!  
"Are you not a princess?" King Thranduil questioned. I saw a small smirk growing.  
"Yes..." I said cautiously.  
"Then yes, I was talking to you." He said smirking. He had a really beautiful smile.  
"Yes... I... Think it would be a wise choice to befriend them." I said cautiously again.  
"Why?" King Thranduil questioned. He had a glimmer in his eye that told me he will continue to push me to talk.  
"Because... They are a strong and powerful race. Much like us. They care for their own. If we can befriend them. They might protect us through all the hardships soon to come." I said passionately. I was shocked with myself. As was everyone else. The room was silent. King Thranduil's eyes never left mine. He was in deep thought as well as my mother. It was the longest most awkward silence I've ever been through, and believe me, I've been through a lot. Finally King Thranduil nods his head.  
"Yes, that makes sense. But they are half-wits. And I can't change that. Queen Isabell we have much to talk about tomorrow. Your daughter may be on to something." My mother turned to me and winked. She was proud of my explanation. Finally everyone started to take their leave. I arrived in my chambers and fell into a deep sleep.  
I still remember. The screams. The blood. Raging orcs. Elves being brought to their knees.  
"ALYSSA!!!" a voice yelled. Father...  
I woke up with a fright. I jumped out of my bed and fell to the floor. I managed to knockover a vase causing it to shatter on the floor.  
"Princess Alyssa?! Are you ok?!" my guards yell. I didn't respond, I was still caught up in my dream or nightmare to respond,"We are coming in brace yourself!" they were about to break down the door when I opened it. I took them by surprise.  
"I'm fine. Really." I say.  
"Are you sure? Do you want us to help with the mess?"  
"No. Its fine I'll clean it."  
"Ok..." they seemed really worried. I don't blame them, I haven't had that dream in years. I managed to pick up all the shards and place it in the nearest trashcan. My mind was going wild. Why did I have that dream? Mother said it would pass... I need a distraction. A walk won't hurt. I open my doors and see my guards talking to each other.  
"I'm going for a walk, I don't need company." I say ruthlessly.  
"But m'lady..." the guards said fearfully.  
"Please."  
"Ok..." they reluctantly said. I walked for awhile. Mirkwood was beatuiful. So many roots connecting to hallways so many steps that lead to path ways. Moonlight spilled in making everything look like a fairytale. Everything here was amazing. I found myself at the library. There were vast number of books, desks, and a piano. I haven't played piano in years. I sat down and looked around. No ones here... I started to play the keys. Faster and then slower, each one full of emotion. Sometimes the melody would become quiet to emphasize peace. Then strong and loud to show power and anger. I've missed this. Its been so long, I can never find time at home to do this. I started to spill my heart into the melody, this melody represented my life now. Before it reached it's climax a deep powerful voice said,  
"Princess?" I pressed on the wrong note ruining the entire melody. I quickly turned around to see King Thranduil standing in the doorway. His tall built figure hidden in the shadows. I can feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. My cheeks burn. It was then I realize that I was in my nightgown with a light robe. Did I even wear shoes? Nope. I quickly stood up.  
"My king! I'm dreadfully sorry, I didn't mean to intrude... I shall return to my chambers."  
"No. No. It was quite a performance, please continue." King Thranduil said with a genuine tone of voice.  
"But it's getting late... I really should be going." I say trembling. He came forth and leaned up against the wall.  
"I insist, stay. If you wish to play, play. By all means." his voice shook me into emission. I sat back down. There was an awkward silence. I broke it by saying,  
"Do you wish to sit?" I gestured next to me. I heard him chuckle. I very very very quietly chuckled with him. He slowly made his way toward me. He gracefully sat next to me. I didn't even feel him move the chair. Years of practice I'm sure. My cheeks burned once more at the fact I felt his stare.  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" King Thranduil questioned while he had a small smirk on his face.  
"No my king. Its just I don't know what to play." I said trying my best to fake a blank face.  
"Hmm... Why are you awake at this time?" he asked. I was shocked by his concern.  
"I could ask you the same thing..." I say smirking. He gave me a look that told me to spill,"Well, I couldn't sleep."  
"I see, is it your chambers? I understand."  
"No. Its not that at all... I just had a nightmare that's all." Did I just tell him the reason? Yep. Kill me now.  
"Its alright. We all get those... What happened?" King Thranduil asked concerned.  
"It was a battle... A long time ago... Do you play?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"I did. As did my late wife. I haven't touched one since... Well..." He voice was full of pain.  
"I'm sorry. You don't have to play one for me."  
"But I think I will." My eyes widen in shock. He will play a song for me! I must be dreaming.  
"What will you play?" I ask.  
"What do you want to hear?"  
"Can you play Canon?"  
"That one is my favorite." as he started to play he seemed really serious. But as the song continued he loosed up making the song more passionate and emotional. He played every note perfectly. Each note had it's own meaning. Sadly the song finished. And I was left with a heart that wanted more.  
"That was beautiful my king." I said.  
"Now you play one..." He said smirking. Does he smirk all the time? Or just with me?!  
"What do you want to hear my king?"  
"Surprise me..." I started to play again. It started really soft and then I started to sing.  
"There are three words  
That I've been dying to say to you  
Burns in my heart,  
Like a fire that ain't goin' out  
There are three words,  
& I want you to know they are true...  
I need to let you know-" he joined in,  
"-I wanna say I love you,  
I wanna hold you tight  
I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine  
I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified  
My hands are shaking, my heart is racing  
Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny  
So here I go...  
Baby I love you."  
I look at him in surprise. Our voices were perfect together. There was a conection and I felt it. I can only hope he feels it too.  
"You know the song?" I ask shocked.  
"Of course I do. I'm older then you, you know." He smiled brightly. I giggled. He got up and held out his hand. I gladly took it. His hands were so soft and I can feel his muscles help lift me up. I'm starstruck by this king.  
"Well my princess, I think it's time for you to go to your chambers. I will accompany you." King Thranduil says kindly.  
"Thank you my king." I say. He stopped and looked at my feet.  
"You're bare foot?" he asked.  
"Yes..." I say innocently. He chuckled.  
"Very well come on." We walked to my chambers very very slow. I talked about Ice Trails and how snowy it is there.  
"Well, I'm sure it'll be an interesting adventure." He says smileing.  
"Yes it would be." Sadly we got to my chamber door. My guards bowed. We bid each other goodnight. I walked in and flopped onto my bed. I instantly fell asleep. It was morning now and all I would think of was King Thranduil. I order my breakfast to be sent to my room. After my meal I walked to Alexis's chamber. Knock.  
"Yeah... Who is it?" said the voice from inside.  
"BlackMail..." I said giggling to myself. She quickly opened the door.  
"Must you always lie when I ask who it is?" she pouts.  
"Must you ask?" I say cleverly. She rolls her eyes,"Can I come in?"  
"No...... Yes." She says reluctantly. I walked in and flopped onto her bed.  
"What's up?" Alexis questions as she closes the door.  
"Dearest sister... I- I think I like someone." I say carefully.  
"Really?! Who is the lucky elf?!" Alexis is literally jumping up and down.  
"Ah- well-" I say  
"Is he... Human?" she asked with a sad face because if he was human he would age and I wouldn't. I shook my head. She seemed relieved. Then she got scared.  
"Dwarf?..." She whispered. Again I shook my head. She looked extremely relieved. Then a puzzeled expression crossed her face.  
"Who is it?"  
"Well- it's um..." I tried.  
"Tell me... It can't be as bad as you liking the king." She said with a scared giggle.  
"Well-" I start.  
"No- no... Alyssa NO! If it's the king so help me!"  
"Its not!" I say. She relaxed,"Ok. Maybe it is but I don't see the harm in it." her face lit up with anger.  
"Mother told us to never EVER have romantic relations with anyone outside our realm! If mother finds out, who knows what will happen. A king. A king. Alyssa he is a king."  
"I know who he is..." I whispered.  
"He has already been married! Why can't you like Legolas?... Then again mother will still get mad. Why can't you like anyone from our realm?" Alexis lectured.  
"I don't know..." I say sadly. Alexis saw my sad face and calmed down.  
"Do you really like him?" she asked.  
"I think so... I don't know... When ever he is around I get butterflies. I get nervous." I say honestly.  
"Maybe- maybe you are intimidated?" she protested.  
"Really?" I say.  
"Hell, I don't know." Alexis said putting her palm to her face. I decided to tell her about what happened last night. The piano, the singing, him walking me back, how I felt a connection, everything.  
"Only if father was here... Ugh. You can't ignore this." Alexis said.  
"I know. But I don't even think he likes me back." I say.  
"Good. It makes it easier to not pissoff mother."  
"Can't you be happy for me? Aren't you usually happy anyway?"  
"Yes I'm usually happy but I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"I know." I say,"Come on lets go check on mother." We take several turns, some stairs, and long hallways until we see mother with King Thranduil. My heart starts to race.  
"Calm down." Alexis whispers. King Thranduil was wearing a green tunic that was a little tight around the chest with black pants. That's when I realized his crown is seasonal. When we first arrived it was an Autumn themed branches. Now it's winter. I quickly looked down, I'm wearing a simply grey dress. So attractive. We slowly approach them. King Thranduil noticed me and smirked. What did I do? I instantly thought. My cheeks begin to burn.  
"Ah princesses! Nice I to see you wake." He gives a little head bow. We return it. His eyes were on me.  
"Its nice to see you as well my king." Alexis said. His eyes still didn't leave me.  
"I hope you don't mind, but, your mother and I have much to discuss. So I took the liberty of having my son chauffeur you two around."  
"That would be wonderful thank you." I said smirking. He returned the smile and walked away with mother.  
"Where is Prince Legolas?" I ask Alexis. She shrugged. We waited two minutes before he arrived.  
"I am dreadfully sorry princesses. I lost track of time." Prince Legolas said out of breath.  
"Need not worry. It happens to the best of us." I say trying to comfort him.  
"Truly... It doesn't matter. My sister and I still have much to talk about." Alexis says glaring at me.  
"Let us start then." Prince Legolas said. We walk around. He comments about certain things like the roots, paintings, etc. He also tells stories of Thingol. It was really boring.  
"Princess Alyssa are you paying attention?" Prince Legolas asks.  
"I um- no." I say sadly.  
"You just broke my heart." He said. We continue on. I pay attention little of the time. My mind was mostly on the king. He is really sexy... His smile, hair, eyes... I wonder what he looks like without a shi- NO STOP! I yell at myself. This needs to stop. Even if he felt the same we can't be together. But a certain voice brings me back to reality.  
"I hope you three are enjoying yourselves." King Thranduil asks.  
"Two out of three of us are, father." Prince Legolas says. The kings head tilts to the side slightly.  
"Princess Alyssa seems to be quite bored." Prince Legolas finishes.  
"What?! No..." I say. The King gives me a 'spill' look.  
"Maybe a little." I say. The King chuckles.  
"Allow me to steal you then, if it's alright?" King Thranduil asks. I looked at Alexis. She smiled, I took it as a 'go for it.'


	2. Chapter 2

"I would love that, but only if Prince Legolas is ok with it." I say looking at Prince Legolas.  
"Oh but of course, by all means, go." Prince Legolas said smirking at his father. I gave a light head bow and walked to King Thranduil's side. We walked for a little while, just roaming the halls of Mirkwood. Everything was silent. The only sound to be heard were the birds outside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw King Thranduil look at me and smile or at least I think he smiled. Finally King Thranduil broke the silence,  
"Was my son a bad entertainer?" his voice had a hint of concern.  
"No. No. I just found the things he talked about boring." I say trying to save Prince Legolas from whatever punishment his father might give him, if any.  
"Hopefully I'm better..." King Thranduil said with a smile.  
"Hopefully, but I have my doubts." I say giggling. The King looked hurt.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because like father, like son." the king laughed and shook his head in amusement.  
"That is very true." He paused. "Do you like gardens?"  
"Yes, I do but wh-" he cut me off by saying,  
"Close your eyes."  
"Wha-"  
"Please."   
I calmly shut my eyes. He put his large hand on my back, the sudden contact sent an electrical surge through my heart. I even blushed. He guided me to our unknown destination. I assume it's a garden. After several turns he stops.  
"Now open your eyes." King Thranduil commands softly. I did as told. My eyes flutter open revealing a beautiful indoor garden. There were three grassy hills, flower beds everywhere and a small pond in the center. There was a bench next pond plus a pathway that lead to it. Flowers were in full bloom and the grass was a lushes green. So many different smells filled the air, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
"What do you think?" King Thranduil questioned.  
"There are no words to describe how beautiful this place is. And that's true for everything. This garden, Mirkwood, yo- everything." I almost said you hopefully he didn't catch it. The King smiled.  
"Yes, everything is beautiful. Even me." He chuckled and walked in. DAMN IT HE HEARD ME!!! I yelled at myself in my head.  
"Are you not coming?" King Thranduil asked. I quickly snapped out of it. He was smiling brightly.   
"Of course, just taking in the view." I say cleverly.  
"The guarden I presume." King Thranduil said smirking.  
"Sure, you can say that." I quickly turn my back to him and found a patch of roses and knelt beside them. Alyssa are you stupid!!! You just flirted with him. You're talking this to far! Said the voice in my head.   
"Hmm... Really." King Thranduil said behind me.  
"Absolutely." I pretended to inspect the roses.  
"Well, when you're done pretending to inspect the roses I would like to show you something." He said amused. He saw through my act. I sigh and quickly stand up. I stood up  fast, my heel gets stuck making me fall into King Thranduil arms. But I had to much momentum making both of us fall into the pond. We were both drenched in water.  
"King Thranduil are you alright?! I am so SO sorry! I didn't mean too!" I started to panic. He saw my panicked face and started to laugh. He laughed really hard making me laugh. It was very contagious.  
"Its alright... No harm done. But your shoe fell off." King Thranduil said between laughs. I quickly looked my foot. No shoe. I looked where I was kneeling, there's my shoe. Broken.  
"MY SHOE!" I said it really cutisy but I didn't mean it to be. I was really mad that it broke. King Thranduil started laughing again.  
"My shoe." He moked and continued to laugh.  
"King Thranduil this is no laughing matter. These were my favorite pair." I say trying not to laugh.  
"Please call me Thranduil. And yes it's a laughing matter. My shoe." He giggled. My cheeks flush with anger. I quickly get up and head for the door. But I slipped and fell on my back. Thranduil burst out in laughter. For 3000 years I haven't slipped, but now I do in front of a king? I would rather slip in front of a dwarven prince. Thranduil lifted himself from the water and walked towards me. He laid down on his back beside me. My feet pointed north his pointed south. I couldn't look at him, I was too ashamed.  
"Why are you on the ground? You didn't slip." I say sadly.  
"Do you want to be on the ground alone?" Thranduil asked plainly. I sighed.  
"No." I say sadly.  
"Then don't complain." He said joyfully. He flipped himself to where he is now laying on his belly. His chin laid in his hand. He used his elbow for support.  
"Have you been to Dale?" He asked nonchalantly.  
"No, is Dale a city?" I ask still laying on my back.  
"Yeah. Its pretty far, but beautiful."  
"Sounds fantastic."  
"It is. Can I take you there sometime?" Thranduil asked nonchalantly. But from my point of view he seemed nervous.  
"Thranduil, it is fine. You don't have too." I flip myself and lay on my belly. I place my chin in both of my hands for support and continue,"I know you are busy."  
"I will find time." He said with a little smirk.  
"I would enjoy that." returning the smile.  
"But not within the next few days, I have to pick up my good friend Jonathan and his elflings."  
"I haven't seen elflings in a long time. I'm sure they're adorable."  
"No. They're a pain. Like their father." we both laugh. It was then, I realized our faces were only a few inches apart.  
"Would you miss me?" He said while smiling.  
"Not really." giving him a smile.  
"Are you sure?" He looked skeptic.  
"Yep." I confirmed. His face looked like someone slapped him.  
"I think my heart just tore in two." he said full of pain. I moved a little closer. The distance between us was probably an inch. We looked into eachothers eyes, which felt like ages. He slowly moved closer. I am going to kiss him? No no get out of there! I slowly backed out and sat up.  
"I think we've been drenched long enough, don't you?" I say avoiding his gaze.  
"Yes." He seemed disappointed. Thranduil got up and said something his guards. I found the bench I spotted earlier and sat on it. I started squeezing out the water from my dress. Several minutes pass before a chambermaid arrived. She was dressed in green tunic and matching pants. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She brought two towels. Thranduil thanked her. Then she mentioned something I couldn't understand, all I know is Thranduil shook his head. The chambermaid rolled her eyes and left.  
"Here you are." Thranduil announced.  
"Thank you."  
"One of my guards will escort you back to your chambers."   
"Thank you again." I got up and walked to the door.  
"Alyssa?" My heart started to race at the sound of my name leaving his lips.  
"Yes?"  
"Aren't you going to apologize for falling on me?"  
"My king, I won't apologize for something I enjoyed." with that I walked out of there bare foot, I was carrying my shoes. I arrived in my chambers and took a quick bath. After that I walked to mothers room. I found Alexis already there.  
"Hello sister. Hello mother." I said cheerfully.  
"Hello Alyssa. How was your day? I heard you were so bored that the king had to entertain you." mother said raising her brow.  
"Yes, that is true." I say nonchalantly.  
"Was he a good entertainer?" Alexis questioned.  
"He was decent." I reply,"I don't expect any less from him. How was your day mother?"  
"It was good. King Thranduil seemed really distracted. So we decided to call it a day." mother replied. The rest of the night was filled with basic conversations. Then mother started talking about father. I had to get out.  
"Well... Its late I should be going." I say.  
"Bye sister."  
"Bye dear." I arrived in my room shortly after leaving mothers room. I was preparing for bed when a messenger came.  
"Princess Alyssa, I have a letter from the king." I took the letter from him. A letter? From the king? I questioned.  
"Thank you." I said slowly while closing the door. I quickly look at the letter, it had a red ribbon. Hmm... I thought. I place it on my desk and brush my hair. While I brush my hair, I eyeballed the letter. Screw it. I placed the brush down and opened the letter. On the front had my formal name.

Princess Alyssa

I continued to open. It read-

Dear Princess Alyssa,  
I didn't get to say goodbye earlier today, for that I am greatly sorry.  
I do hope I was a decent entertainer. But nonetheless, I had an enjoyable time. The most fun in years really. Please understand I may not see you tomorrow, my journey has stole a lot of my time. But I do look forward to showing you Dale.  
See you soon,  
Thranduil

His handwriting was beautiful. I started at that letter for a long time. Should I write one back? It would be rude if I didn't. I grabbed my feather and ink.

My King,  
Do not apologize, I understand. My only wish is that you have a safe journey. I had an enjoyable time aswell, I guess you weren't a bad entertainer afterall. I look forward to Dale aswell.  
Princess Alyssa of Ice Trails

In the morning the same messenger came to retrieve my letter, if I had one.  
"Thank you m'lady." the messenger said.  
"Your welcome. I assume the king has already left." I say.  
"He is, but I'll make sure he gets it before the days end." I nod my head and close the door. I flop onto my couch. I let out a huge sigh. I'm bored. I decide to find Alexis. She wasn't in her room. I searched all over Mirkwood, no sign of her. Finally I head for the library, I might as well play the piano.   
"Alexis! There you are! I've been looking for you!" I yell noticing her reading a book.  
"Sorry, once you told me they had a library, I couldn't resist." She says innocently.  
"What are you reading?" I ask.  
"Mirkwood's late queen."  
"Really..." my heart started to sink to my stomach.  
"Yeah. King Thranduil and her have been married for a thousand years. She's been dead for 2500 years."  
"I really don't want to know." I felt my heart shatter and turn to dust. I felt my eyes begin to water. Why are you going to cry? You're so pathetic! Its not like he was ever going to love you! He loves his wife. Not you. Said the voice in my head.  
"From what I'm reading, you're very much like her. Similar personalities. Not appearance."  
"Ok..." My voice cracking. Alexis noticed this and said,  
"Do you want to go on a walk. It might clear your head." I slowly nod. Three days pass, they were the longest days I've ever lived through. But today was bright, Thranduil returns. I waited in my room, pacing. Will he remember? How will I act when he shows? If he shows? I kept questioning everything. My feelings, his feelings, why I'm here. As my mind and heart battle a knock came. It was light and short. I paused. My heart stopped. My mind went blank. Time froze. It came again. Light and short. I calmly opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

There stood a tall, handsome king. He was dressed in very basic clothes. If I didn't know better, I would think he was a commoner. Not a king. He raised his brow.  
"I hope you didn't forget already?" he said. I raised mine.  
"I thought you did."  
"I never forget, especially since I had so much fun last time we were together." Thranduil said cheerfully.  
"Yes. Especially." I paused and looked around my room."I don't see what I need to bring, let us go."  
"Whoa Whoa... Hold your horses. You can't go looking like that." Thranduil said holding up his hands.  
"What do you mean? I look fine..."  
"You do look fine but it screams princess." He said emphasizing fine.  
I felt my cheeks burn.  
"What shall I wear?" I said smirking.  
"Hunting clothes is best. But you could wear a cloak."  
"I'm sorry but I didn't expect to wear any hunting clothes so I didn't bring any." I said looking at my feet. I should of prepared.   
"That's fine. Come with me I have some that my wife used to wear." He walked off. I followed short behind. Why is he letting me wear his wife's clothes?! This is so wrong! I yelled in my head. We took a few turns and some stairs. Finally we arrived at very large wooden french doors. He opened the door not entering. He gestured for me to go in first.  
"After you." He said with a grin.  
"Thank you." I walked in. His room was huge. There were two couches, one one-seater, a King sized bed, and a oak wood wardrobe. I walked to the middle of the room and waited for him to give me the clothes. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a leather shirt and cotton pants.  
"Here you are, they should fit." Thranduil said giving me the clothes. I grabbed them and walked to the washroom. I closed the door. I put them on, they were a little tight around the butt and chest.   
"These clothes will kill me." I whispered to myself. I walked out and Thranduil's eyes widen.  
"Is something wrong?" I quickly say thinking I had something on wrong.  
"No. No er- you- that doesn't scream princess. Let's go." He said quickly. His cheeks were a little red. I hope he's alright.  
"Ok..." I said confused. We find our horses and ride to Dale. It was a 5 hour ride. It was silent all the way to Dale. Its not like I didn't want to start a conversation but I'm still confused with his reaction to my or his wife's outfit. Maybe he's offended. Oh I hope not. He's the one who suggested it. We were almost there. I sigh.  
"You alright?" Thranduil asks concerned. He looked really worried.  
"Oh yes. I'm sorry. Just tired." I say quickly. I looked away from him. I felt his stare. We finally arrive. The place was a busy behive. Not literally of course but busy nonetheless. We walked around. The white stone were beautiful. Red roof shillings made the white stand out or was it the otherway around? Still pretty. We went to the market, there was a jewelry stand. I looked at all the unique pieces. But one took my breath away.  
"This necklace is beautiful!" I said excitedly. It was a sliver necklace with a wolf howling. The eyes had a blue gem.  
"Do you want it?" Thranduil asked.  
"Yes but I didn't bring money." I said sadly.  
"I can get it." Thranduil offered.  
"No. I can't let you do that." I said I started to walk away.  
"Truly it isn't a big deal." he was persistent.  
"Its a big deal to me. Come on lets go." I grab his arm and drag him away from the stand. We walked to the center of the city when I heard giggling. I quickly turned around, I saw five girls in a half circle. The were pointing at Thranduil. They were lovestruck. I grinned.  
"King Thranduil looks like some girls love you." I say giggling myself. He turned around too, he shook his head.  
"I am very popular, you know. But don't worry they don't compare." he said smirking.  
"What?" I questioned.  
"They don't have a chance. But as for you well..." he said grinning but he didn't look at me.  
"Well I'm relieved. Is there a tavern near by?" I asked not looking at him either.  
"Yes. Over here." We enter the tavern. It was filled with drunk men. It smelled of alcohol and vomit. Quite disgusting. But we went to the corner, away from everyone. We both ordered mead.   
"I assume you had a pleasant journey." I say taking a sip of my mead.  
"Yes." Thranduil said plainly. I was trying to start a conversation but he wouldn't continue it.  
"Um- thanks for taking me here. Its truly beautiful." I put my hair to one side showing of a part of my neck.  
"My pleasure." He said looking at his drink. Not once lifting his gaze. I sigh. Our waitress hasn't checked on us in a long time. I saw her behind the bar counter making out with a costumer. I shake my head.  
"Excuse me for a moment." I said annoyed. He looked up at me with a puzzeled expression but he nodded his head. I walked to the bar's counter,  
"Hello?! You haven't checked on us in a while... I was wondering when you will?" I said angrily. She held up her index finger telling me to wait. I groan.  
"Calm down baby." said a drunk from behind me. I ignore him.  
"Hey I was talking to you." He said hurt.  
"Yeah I know." I spat. He came closer. He smelt of heavy alcohol.  
"You're hot. But you know that already didn't you?" he said flirtatiously.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I spat again.  
"I think you do. I mean," he paused and whispered in my ear,"Your clothes are a little tight." his arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me close to his chest. I tried to get out of his embrace but he was too strong.  
"Let. Me. Go." I hissed. He looked at me, his eyes dark and full of lust.   
"Oh baby... You're too gorgeous to let go." He put his face close to mine and takes a big whiff. "Baby, you smell good."  
"Don't call me baby. Let me go or I'll scream." I threatened.  
"Baby of you scream I'll kiss you." He smirked.  
"LET ME G-" I tried to yell but his lips crashed onto mine. I tried shoving him, no use. I squirmed and wiggled but I couldn't to make him loose grip. All of a sudden I'm shoved out of his grip by a tall figure.  
"What the hell!" yelled the drunk. I look up it's Thranduil. He turned the drunk towards him and suckerpucked him.   
"Don't ever kiss her again." Thranduil's voice was dark and powerful. The drunks face flushed with anger.  
"I'll kiss her if I want too! And I want to do so much more then kiss her..." smirked the drunk. He glared at me. Thranduil grabbed him by the collar and forced him to look at him.  
"Don't you dare harm her! If you so much as touch a hair on her head, I will kill you myself." Thranduil threatened. He let the drunk go and escorted me out of the tavern. He walked me all the way to our horses, but he stopped. He rested his arms on his horse's back and let out a huge sigh. He looked at me and said,  
"Are you ok?" there was fear in his eyes.  
"Yeah... Just rattled." I say shakily. He nodded his head. I walked over to a tree and leaned up against it. Thranduil remained in his position.  
"Why didn't you scream earlier?" He asked concerned. I looked at him, his eyes were closed.  
"I thought I could handle it." I say honestly. He opened his eyes and walked over to me.  
"If you would of got hurt..." He started but couldn't finish.  
"But I didn't, you saved me and I thank you." I say. He was in front of me now. He sighed.  
"Next time that happens quickly alert someone, please." I nod my head. He looked really worried and hurt. I don't know what came over me but I hugged him. He was shocked at first but quickly returned the hug.  
"Thank you again." I say into his chest. He hugged me tighter. I wanted to stay in his arms forever but I knew we would have to let go sometime.  
"You really scared me, you know that?" Thranduil said smirking.  
"You? The great King Thranduil? Scared? Why?" I ask shocked. He looked at me for a second then looked away. After a long pause his gaze returned to mine.  
"Because... I love you." my eyes widen. My breath hitched.  
"But-" I start but my throat became dry. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He leaned down and kissed me lightly. Our kisses became more passionate. My arms wrap around his neck as his arms wrap around my waist. He broke the kiss and put his forehead on mine. He started to chuckle.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"I didn't realize I would fall in love again." He said kissing my forehead.  
"I didn't realize I could ever love." I said smiling. He kissed me again. I broke the kiss quickly.  
"My mother can't know about this! She would keep me locked up til the end of time!" I said panicking.  
"Calm down flower, we can keep this hidden. For at least awhile." with that we rode back to Mirkwood.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we entered Mirkwood we bid each other goodbye. I walked to my chambers and found Alexis in there.  
"Hey what's up?" I said sitting on my couch. She looked at me scared.  
"Mother thinks you like him." Alexis said pacing around. I sigh.  
"I do. And he likes me too." I said grinning. Her eyes widen.  
"What happened?"  
"We kissed." she covered her mouth.  
"Alyssa! This is bad! We both know you can't lie! Once mother asks!" she sighs."I'm happy for you. Please be careful."  
"I will. Or we will." I smile.  
"So... Did he confess or you?" she raised her brow.  
"He did." I blushed.  
"Oh my! Spill!" she ran over and sat next to me.  
"Ok." I told her everything. From the necklace to the drunk to the kiss. Her face was blank. Then she smiled brightly. She started jumping up and down.  
"This is so exciting! So he said I love you already?" I nod."This is wonderful! But bad. Still wonderful." she hugged me.  
"I feel like a kid. A human kid with him." I emphasized human.  
"Same. But for you." She hugs me again. She then gets up and heads for the door."I'll be taking me leave now sister. Good luck and goodnight."  
"Night." I said. Getting up I head for the washroom.  
"Alyssa? Tomorrow is the ball... What if he wants to dance? It would only confirm mothers thoughts." Alexis said worried. I looked at her sadly. I let out a huge sigh.  
"I will tell him no and quietly explain. Simple." She nods her head and leaves. After I changed, I laid in my bed. I smiled thinking of Thranduil. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
Blood. Screams. Slashes. I was fighting a white orc. He yelled something in orcish. He hit me with his sword. It left a large flesh wound. I fell, the pain was awful. It stung and then I lost all feeling. My head was spinning.  
"Alyssa!" yelled Father. He came running over. He started attacking the orc."Get out of here!"  
"No! I will fight with you!" I yelled clutching my arm. He shook his head.  
"GO!!!" I took off running. I look back. Father hits the orc in the head. The orc screams and stabbed Father in the stomach.  
"FATHER!!!" I yell waking up. I hug my knees and cry.   
"I'm sorry Father. It was my fault you died." I whispered to myself. I quickly change my clothes and head out. I found Alexis with mother.   
"Hello mother. Hello Alexis." I said plainly. Mother looked at me sadly.  
"Did you have the dream again?" she asked. I nod my head. Alexis hugs me. Mother followed. Now we were in a big group hug. I fought tears. I pulled myself away from the hug.  
"So are we excited for the ball?" trying to change the subject.  
"Yes. It will be interesting. By the way, I invited several of our kin." Mother said.  
"Wonderful. I will return to my chambers. I must prepare a tad early." I say walking away. I enter my room. I flop on my couch. I sigh. A knock came. Lilly walked in.  
"Hello Lilly, how are you?" I ask.  
"Great m'lady thank you for asking. The ball will start in a couple hours. Shall we start preparing?" she asked.  
"Yes." we start with my hair. We curl it and surprisingly I had no naughty curls. Then my make-up, no real problem there. We were stuck in a dress problem again.  
"Why is this always hard?" I say.   
"I don't know m'lady. I like them both. The blue dress makes your eyes stand out but the purple one shows off your figure." she cover her mouth with her hand and looked at the dresses. I sighed.   
"I will wear-" before I finshed, several knocks came. Lilly opened the door.  
"I have a package for Princess Alyssa." said a tall elf. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was a little muscular but not as muscular as Thranduil.  
"Thank you Jonathan." Lilly says. So that's Jonathan.  
"Here m'lady. Its yours." She handed me a small box. I opened it. I gasped. It was the necklace I noticed back in Dale. Thranduil actually bought it. A huge smile crossed my face. I took it out of the box and under it was a letter. I put the necklace on and read-

Alyssa  
I knew you really fancied this necklace, I hope you like it. I know you asked me not to buy it but, I couldn't help it. I just want you to be happy. Please don't return it, it's yours. If anyone asks, say it's an act of friendship. Please burn this note, so no one sees. See you tonight. I love you, flower.  
Thranduil

I read a it couple times. Each time I read it, my cheeks turned a new shade of red. My thoughts drifted to him kissing me, so passionate. The warmth of his breath. But my thoughts were interrupted by Lilly saying,  
"Oh my! Princess! That's beautiful! Who is it from?" she held the wolf in her hands and repostitioned it on my chest. I smiled brightly.  
"The King. Its a an act of friendship. I guess he thought our realms were losing connection." I said turning around so she wouldn't see my face.  
"Oh m'lady. I think it's more than that. I'm older than the king. I know when a couple is trying to keep it on the down low. Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. I've seen too many heartbreaks to tell." She said winking. I smile.  
"Thank you. How did you know?" I said facing her.  
"Your smile when you read the letter. Its a smile of love, I've seen it many times. I wish you two the best. Now the dress. The purple." I raise my brow,"What? It is the best." She winks. I was about to place the letter in the fire when Lilly almost screams.  
"WHAT?!" I yell panicking. She was covering her mouth.  
"You can't burn the letter! Its precious! Please don't... Place it in your jelwry box." she said fanning her face.  
"Alright." I place it under all my jewls. I walk out with Lilly by my side. I waved her goodbye. I entered the ball room and everything was stunning. The lights, music, decor! The moon was peeking is face above me. I look around and I see Alexis with a man who had black hair and dark blue eyes.  
"ADAM?!" I yell with joy. I run up to him and jump into his arms. He spins me around.  
"How are you, Lis?" my uncle said.  
"Amazing!" I cry. My uncle Adam was my dads twin. I would look exactly like them if I was a guy. I haven't see Adam for, well, since the death of my father and that has been 2000 years.  
"Amazing?" he asked setting me down.  
"She's in love." said Alexis. She winks at me. I glare.  
"In love?" he asks. I look away,"Is it with someone in your realm?" uncle questions. I shake my head,"Don't tell your mom. She will go nuts. Never liked that woman." he wants to complain more I can tell.  
"Uncle..." I say putting my hand on his arm.  
"What? She's not here." he pauses,"Who is he?" I look at Thranduil, his son is next to him. He follows my gaze.  
"King or Prince?" he whispers.   
"King..." I whisper back. He hugs me and kissed my forehead.  
"Does he like you back?" looking into my eyes. I blushed.  
"We kissed." I said covering my face.  
"Good luck, honey." uncle smiles.  
"Why does everyone say good luck?" I ask confused.  
"Because... He's a King. And a ruthless one at that." Alexis warns.  
"So am I!" I'm not, I'm all talk.  
"No, you're not." uncle says laughing. I sigh. Alexis's eyes widen.  
"Where did you get that?!" Alexis asks placing my wolf in her hand.  
"Well..." I start.  
"He gave it to you, didn't he?" uncle says. I nod. He sighs.  
"What to dance? This may be the last time I dance with you as a Princess." He says smirking. I laugh and grab his hand. We waltz to the music. The whole time I felt Thranduil's stare. Uncle laughs.  
"What?" I ask confused.  
"He looks jealous."  
"Uncle..." I say placing my head on his chest. He laughed again.  
"What now?!"  
"He got up and walked off frustrated."  
"UNCLE!" I say embarrassed.  
"What? It's fun to make your lover jealous." he looks off into the distance,"Crap. There's the devil." Uncle says angrily. I look where's looking. I see mother with Alexis.  
"Why don't you like her?" I ask.  
"She didn't treat your father very well. But he loved her like there was no tomorrow." He sighed,"She didn't deserve him." the music stopped. I curtsied and uncle bowed. We walked over to Alexis and mother.  
"Hello Isabell." uncle says rudely.  
"Adam." they glare at each other. They start to argue about the dwarf topic. I tune out thinking of Thranduil. I sigh.  
"Isabell it's a wise choice. Just agree." uncle said raising his voice.  
"No. Your decision doesn't matter anymore. You dropped out." mother said rudely. This made me mad.  
"But I didn't." I broke in. Mother and Uncle look at me. I freeze. But continue,"It is a wise choice. And I'm all for it."  
"So am I." Alexis says joining in. Uncle smiles and laughs. Looks like Iceland's vote is a yes. Mother groans.  
"Looks like there are better queens then yourself, Isabell." He says. This starts another argument. I stay out of this one. Mother gets pissed and walks out.  
"Bitch." Uncle says under his breath. We stay quiet. I hum silently to myself.  
"Princess Alyssa." says a voice behind me. I turn around. I gasp a little. It takes all my strength not to kiss him.  
"Yes King Thranduil?" I say as I bow my head.  
"I would like you to meet someone."  
"Actually I have someone I want you to meet first. Adam?" I tap uncle's shoulder. He turns around.  
"Yes, honey?" He says. Thranduil's eyes widen. I clear my throat.  
"Uncle, this is King Thranduil. My king, this is my uncle." Thranduil bows his head a little. Uncle studies him. Then he nods his head.  
"I approve." He says with a smile. I stare wide eyed at him, so does Thranduil. Uncle shakes his head giggling and walks away with Alexis.  
"Does he know?" Thranduil asks. I nod. He laughs,"Come on." We walk over to a tall brown haired elf, Jonathan, and two young boys. Probably ten and fifteen.  
"Ah... Thranduil! Finally, you stopped by. And who's this?" Jonathan said.  
"I think you know who I am... You are the one you delivered this..." I said showing him my necklace. He smiled. He mouthed to Thranduil,  
"I like her." Thranduil rolled his eyes.  
"Is this the princess?" the youngest elfling said.  
"Yes. Her name is Alyssa, duh." said the older one. I raised a brow.  
"Daniel! David! Please be polite... She is royality..." said Jonathan.  
"Yeah Daniel!" Said David. David is younger. Daniel is older.  
"Oh. Please... She doesn't even have a crown." Daniel said eyeballing me.  
"Well... I don't need one. But I can easily have you locked up for just looking at me wrong." I said smirking. His eyes filled with fear.  
"Dad..."  
"I'm not helping you." Jonathan said laughing.  
"So keep testing my patience, Daniel." I said serousliy.   
"I won't I promise. Please don't lock me up!" Daniel was close to tears.  
"Ok... I won't. But be on your best behaviour, or else." He quickly shook his head.  
"Anyways, Princess Alyssa, Thranduil has told me so much about you." Jonathan said.   
"Really?" I said looking at Thranduil. He smiled.  
"Yes... Some of which I can't say publicly." He smirked.  
"I hope it's nothing bad." I said eyeballing Thranduil.  
"No... But bad to public ears." He clarifies. I laugh. Jonathan and his boys walk off leaving just Thranduil and I. We stood in silence. We watched couple's dancing happily. Loved filled their eyes. I sigh.  
"M'lady do you wish to dance?" he asked hopefully. I look at him with sad eyes.  
"Thra-"  
"I know. I just wanted to say it. But now you owe me." he winked. I laugh.  
"Very well." I said looking deep into the crowd. The ball was over now and I was in my chambers. I have just finished taking a bath. I was brushing my hair, when I light knock came. The door opened and closed.  
"Hey Alexis, what's up." I said. My back was facing the door.  
"Princess, I'm not your sister. If wish me to-"  
"Thranduil! Oh I thought you were Alexis. I'm sorry. No please stay." I said turning around. He smiled.  
"I came because... Well... You owe me a dance." He said smirking. My cheeks burn.  
"I do don't I?" I said. He nods his head. I get up and walk over to him. He puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We start to waltz around the room pretending to dance to music. I stared into his loving eyes. Oh how my heart fluttered whenever he was around. He is so handsome. He spun me around causing some of my hair to cover my left eye. He tucked it behide my ear. He stopped suddenly. I looked at him with confusion. He leaded down and kissed me. Our kisses were passionate and needy.   
"Do you think anyone will miss me, flower?" Thranduil asked in between kisses. Was he asking to spend the night?! To SLEEP with me?! I shook my head. He picked me up and placed me on my bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so SO sorry this took sooooooo long. I've just been really lazy, lol. It's short but it's something to help buy me some time to write my other story.

I wake up and see Thranduil sleeping. I smile. He looks so peaceful sleeping. His arm was around me making me remember everything that happened last night. I blush. I found myself staring at his chest. So muscular. I glide my fingertips over the side of his face making him shutter. He waves my hand away. I giggle. His eyes flutter open and a tired smile crosses his face. I smile brightly back at him. He shakes his head and lets out a little sigh.  
"What?" I say blushing.  
"You won't let me sleep." He says turning around. I start to kiss his bare back. Working my way up to his neck.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm cruel that way." I say innocently. I stop and lay my head on his shoulder.  
"Yes, you are." He says tiredly. I wrap my arm around his waist. He turns to lay on his back. I reposition my head on his chest. His arm rests on my back. My arm is still around his waist. I can hear his heart beating. I start to tap to the beats. He lets out a sad sigh.  
"What's wrong?" I ask. I looking up to him. He put on a sad smile.  
"I have to go." his voice was sad as well. I pull myself up to his face and kiss him.  
"Not yet..." I pout. He smiled and shakes his head. He kissed me twice and got out of bed. I laid on my back covering my whole body with the blankets. He was fully dress now and walked over to me. He cupped my face and placed a deep passionate kiss on my lips. He broke the kiss and stared at me.  
"I have to go now..." He sighed.  
"I know." I put on a sad smile. His face was all hurt. He walked to the door and hesitated. I threw a pillow at him and laughed.  
"Go..." I commanded happily.  
"But-" he started. I threw another one.  
"Now." I smiled. He sighed and left. I laid in my bed just staring into space. A few hours pass before Lilly came in.  
"Hello m'lady, how are you this fine morning?" she asked replacing the dying flowers that were in a purple vase, it was blue but I broke that one.  
"Great. Thank you." I say sitting up but I immediantly lay back down. I'm naked.  
"Oh, m'lady your sister and mother request your presence in the library." she says dusting off my dresser.  
"Alright." I say blankly,"Um..."  
"M'lady? Are you alright?" Lilly looks up at me worried.  
"Yes... But I would like you to leave for a moment." I say embarrassed.  
"M'lady-" she raised a brow.  
"I'm a little um-" I say avoiding her gaze.  
"Oh... Ok I'll be back." She said flustered. She quickly ran out waving her arms in a flustered way. I quickly got dressed and headed for the library. I saw mother and Alexis at the piano. Mother looked up and smiled.  
"Sweet heart look! A piano! I thought you would be excited to see it." she announced excitedly.  
"Yes! Its beatuiful!" I acted surprised. I looked at Alexis, she shook her head.  
"Well, I must be going. I have a meeting with King Thranduil. Farwell, children." She said waving.  
"Bye mother." Alexis and I said in at the same time. Once she left Alexis laughed.  
"What?" I said giggling.  
"Lies! You already knew this was here!" she snapped.  
"Hey, she fell for it." She shook her head. Several hours pass before I'm summoned to mothers room. I'm shocked to see it's just us. She had a glass of wine in her hand, she was also rubbing her forehead.  
"Mother... Where's Alexis?" I ask sitting across from her.  
"I only summoned you." she said calmly.  
"Why may I ask?" I say nonchalantly. She hesitated and then said,  
"I've noticed you're spending a lot of time with the king." mother looked up at me.  
"I agree I am." I say calmly. Ok... Keep calm. She doesn't know yet. I say to myself.  
"Do you see a problem in that, darling?" she says annoyed. She fills her glass.  
"No. Mother, we are just friends." I say grabbing a glass of wine.  
"Your guards saw him leave your room this morning." she said spinning the liquid on her glass.  
"Yes, he stopped by asking if I enjoyed the ball. That's all, no biggy." I say sipping my wine, careful not to chuck it.  
"Stop spending time with him." she said blankly. Her eyes were cold.  
"Mother, don't you think you're over reacting?" I say drinking the rest of my wine. She slammed her glass on the table.  
"Alyssa! He is attracted to you! Can't you see?!" she snapped.  
"So what. He won't be able to do much. If he knows better he won't fall for me." I say filling my glass.  
"Alyssa that's not the point!" she said leaning back in her chair.  
"Then what's the point, mother?!" I say angrily and take a big gulp of wine.  
No response.  
"You're afraid I might fall for him too. Is that it?!"  
"It's not that..." she says but trails off. I shake my head.  
"You're afraid I might fall for a widowed king. Unbelievable. Good-bye mother."  
"ALYSSA! PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME!" She yells.  
"Mother! YOU'RE DRUNK! GOOD. BYE." I yell. I quickly finish my wine and leave. I've never lost my temper with her. Of course I felt bad, but I needed to make her think we didn't have a relationship. Tomorrow morning I was in my room pacing. Did I screw everything up?


End file.
